


Double Blades

by stardustnhoney



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustnhoney/pseuds/stardustnhoney
Summary: I just wanted to write medieval AU for ReyLo since I couldn’t find anyone to roleplay with. I’m sorry if it’s choppy, this is my first fan fic.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Dusty Paths

Chapter 1

Dusty Paths

The sun was beating down on the small village called Jakku on the outskirts of the Kingdom of Alderaan, the skies clear, and a faint breeze gave relief to those working hard farming or building. A young woman named Rey shut the door to her run down small house where she resided in with a stray orange tabby cat she had found one day that she fondly called Bebate.

She walked a bit more into her small village with food in mind, Bebate following behind but hiding when they could. Holding her hand up to her forehead as she got closer to the marketplace, she had noticed a large crowd gathering in the center, mentions of a prince wandering around was up the in air with various tones, some annoyed and some excited. She grew up alone at a young age, her parents essentially selling her to work making clothes or to help farm, she never heard from them, so she’s never been inside the kingdom at all, has never even seen what the King and Queen looked like, nor did she know they had a son. She signed and looked for a different pathway to take that wasn’t blocked, it seemed as the whole village was here. “I heard the prince is quite tall and is very reserved!”

“I heard that the prince throws tantrums from time to time, wants to follow in his grandfather’s footsteps of taking over other kingdoms, his mother won’t allow it.”

Gossip danced around the crowd in hushed whispers, the guards all dressed in armor that was almost ivory seemed to circle around to protect whoever was in the middle. Rey was almost taken aback by them due to pure intimidation but she prevailed. She pushed through the crowd nearing the edges to avoid the mess in the center, adrenaline pulsed through her veins while she drew closer to the merchant selling meat. Once out of the crowd, a smile danced on her lips while she reached for a pouch filled with coins hanging on her side, this feeling of small satisfaction ended immediately when she bumped into someone while she was looking down which caused her to trip over and drop the coins she had pre counted in her hand.

“What in the gods, out of all the places to be standing in one place, sir, you do it here?” She blew some of the hair out of her face and then dusted her hands and skirt off before going to fix her hair. The man before her chuckled and helped her to her feet, She got a good look at him, tall, mostly wearing very expensive black clothing, his black hair was almost shoulder length, “Are you a noble that has come here to gawk at us commoners? Because I’m just here to buy food, no business with whatever royalty is in town.”

“Not exactly, I just simply came out here to enjoy the day.” His face seemed to go back to a mix of an annoyed expression and an empty one. “It’s been getting extremely boring in the kingdom.”

“I’m sure you have enough wealth to make your own fun there.” Her tone was like a sharp blade to him, she smiled to the other and then walked to the merchant selling meat who was already carving pieces off for her with a grin.

“Rey, the usual yes? For you and…” he had featured to the orange tabby trotting her way, “they’re getting quite round.” Rey turned around and noticed Bebate, she also had noticed out of the corner of her eye that the man she bumped into was staring in her direction.

“Just the usual and I’ll return home, yes. Things are a bit too chaotic for me here. Having any royalty here or guards just gives me a bad feeling.” The merchant nodded and began to wrap the cooked meat in paper but jumped when the man dressed in black placed down six gold coins in front of him beside Rey.

“My apology for early, I’ll take my leave now.” His voice was deep and velvet like, he was too close for comfort beside Rey and the suddenness of him being there and his voice sent cold chills down her spine. “That’s one way to apologize I suppose.” She had thought to herself while taking the meat then quietly waving to the confused merchant and headed home with her orange tabby trailing behind her. Something about the man earlier had annoyed her, but also the way he carried himself intrigued her. She pushed the thought of him out of her mind and went on to doing her regular daily tasks.


	2. Broken Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> History is brushed on up with the Prince.

Chapter 2

Broken Crown

  
  


“Ben, how many times has your mother told you not to go out by yourself?”

“Father, I was with some of the royal guards, I was fine really, I had my rapier with me as well… please, have a little faith in me.” The prince had reached and grabbed the red ruby necklace that was hidden in his tunic blouse in his anxiousness.

“If word around was told that you could perform magic as well as your mother or even grandfather, it wouldn’t end well for you or us. We wanted to leave that dark path behind and not have to worry about anyone coming after us.” Han’s words rattled through Ben’s brain, it seemed to be the only thing he was constantly reminded of. How could he forget about how his Grandfather’s was to be strong, so strong his imperialistic views became more catastrophic, many people lost their lives to his impulsive decisions. Ben never knew his Grandmother, she had died early in life, but his Grandfather, Anakin, he was said to be kind in his younger years, hurting, but still very kind until led astray by someone within the royal court, he was extremely corrupt and was the one who plundered his grandfather into this destructive path.

“Chewie!” A large brown dog came barreling down one of the long marble hallways happy to see Han.

Ben kneeled down with his father to give proper love to the fluffy and lovable best friend. He looked at his father smiling and sighed and stood up again, “Father, I’m going to go train now. Please excuse me for I might be late to dinner, just for a short bit in though.”

“Just don’t push yourself too much, you know your mother and I love you.” Han slowly got up letting out a content sigh while adjusting his coat.

At the training grounds Ben started to stab and slash through training dummies, his frustration building, he wanted to complete what his grandfather wanted to do, take over more kingdoms, expand and unite them under his rule, he didn’t understand why his parents didn’t do it especially with how easy it could’ve been. He thought of his uncle for a moment in a brief pause and yelled in anger, his sword thrown onto the floor. Clicking of his heels against the stone floor as he paced back and forth and the crackling fire were the only things heard in the room, he pushed his hair back and sighed deeply in exhaustion. The girl that damned peasant girl filled his mind, when she bumped into him, he definitely felt something, he knew they were both similar in some way shape or form. His thoughts were extremely clouded now so he walked to a nearby mirror to look at himself and take deep breaths. It was then he stared deeply into it, his puffy white blouse adorned by the ruby necklace, his pants black but adorned with gold, then there it was, the hallway in the back that had led to his grandfather’s memorabilia. Only then was he calm, staring into the helmet that was once a part of his grandfather’s armor, it was hidden away because that specific armor was feared by everyone, including his own mother, but it always gave Ben peace. He then left to go meet with his family for dinner.

Rey broke up a small piece of meat for Bebate, the cat purred with pure delight and leaned into her hand before they took it to eat. “A funny little cat you are,” she gently poked their nose and looked around her tiny home, a bed that wasn’t the best but she still managed to get a good night’s rest with it, a small table and chair which she was sitting in, perfect for herself, and a pile of tattered clothing that Bebate found themselves always on for naps if they weren’t following Rey around. “Someday I’ll maybe live in the kingdom, life would be a bit easier.” A knock at the door caused her to jump.

“Rey, are you home already?”

“Yes, Poe, are Finn and Rose with you at all?” She stood up and quickly shuffled to the front door and opened it to find out she answered her own question. The three of them stood by the door with shit eating grins on their faces.

“Word going around is that you told the prince to shove it today,” Poe had his hands stuffed in his pockets, he was the first to enter and sit on the foot of Rey’s bed.

“Is it true that you talked to him? I heard he bought you food, I heard he was really bratty.” Rose hurried in after hugging Rey briefly and then sat down in the chair she was just sitting in.

Finn shook his head at the others and walked in while giving Rey a polite nod.

“If she told the Prince to shove it, that’d be the day, he’s a real piece of work, it’s honestly still a wonder how I’m still alive, leaving the royal guard isn’t exactly a simple resignation.” He leaned against the table next to Rose.

“Please, I really don’t think that was the prince, if it was, the guards weren’t doing a great job of watching him.” She waved it off to the others, “Let’s just get to eating. I know that’s why you guys are all here.” The three of them looked at each other and then nodded.

“You’re probably right Rey.” 


End file.
